


Reawakening

by Lady_Corrin



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But is that really a surprise?, But they're all cool with her except Cartman, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Killed Kenny McCormick, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Craig, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Team Up, Teambuilding, Wendy isn't technically a Freedom Pal, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Corrin/pseuds/Lady_Corrin
Summary: After Mitch Conner, Freedom Pals split up, one side choosing to fight crime when the other stopped entirely. When Douchebag and co. find out a new supervillain has began causing chaos, the boys must come together to find out who this madman is and put a stop to it before all of South Park is overrun by a familiar, yet new foe





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> Need kid is gender fluid cause yes  
> And the only reason why I named him is because I got tired calling him New Kid repeatedly

New Kid, or Taylor as they now all called him after he finally made up a fake name, sat at his table in silence, as usual, ignoring the screams all around him. Two boys were shouting at each other which he normally wouldn’t mind but he was literally stuck between them so he tried his best to completely ignore them as he looked down at his phone and ate his burrito.

“FUCK OFF, CLYDE!”

“YOU’RE JUST MAD THAT I’M RIGHT, KYLE!”

“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT!” Kyle shouted back, slamming the table. Ever since the Mitch Conner incident five years ago, the boys were unable to get along. Taylor was the only person who didn’t specifically side with either side of the argument, basically being a neutral party among them. Since he didn’t have a side he preferred, he was able to get along with all of them, which was why they were sitting with each other in the first place. Though, Taylor had to be sitting in between them or someone would lose an arm or two. 

On his right sat Stan, Kyle, Jimmy, Tweek, and Craig while on his left was Token, Kenny, Timmy, Clyde, and Scott. It was weird not seeing Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman all together, even after all these years. Even in middle school, everyone knew them as ‘The Boys’ despite them not even all hanging out at the time. 

“Oh? You don’t have time for MY shit? Then don’t sit here!” 

“I’m not here for you, asshole, I’m here for New Kid! All of us are!” Taylor honestly didn’t know why they kept calling him ‘New Kid’ since he was wasn’t even considered new. But they kinda got used to calling him that so it tended to slip during conversations.

“Is he your fucking boyfriend or something?” Clyde mocked.

“He technically isn’t a boy, you know that, right?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, stop being such a dick, Clyde.” Craig rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dick, Craig.” Token interjected, flicking a piece of bread at him. 

“Fuck you, dude.”

“A-At least he didn’t cause an entire b-b-blo-block to get destroyed.” Jimmy stuttered, looking directly at Scott.

_ “Hey, you weren’t there, you wouldn’t know how hard it was to make sure we didn’t cause property damage.”  _ Kenny’s voice was muffled but they were all still able to understand him.

“Th-there wouldn’t have been any property damage if you weren’t there in the first place!” Tweek yelled, his gloved hands squeezing Craig’s arm tightly. Craig was completely unfazed by how tight Tweek’s grasp was since he’d rather Tweek stop circulation in his arm than him hurting himself by tugging out his hair.

“We had no choice!” Scott countered. 

“Yes you do! You all have a choice! We made our choice and stopped! You haven’t and it's only caused more trouble!” Kyle was practically yelling into Taylor’s ear at this point.

“Then join us! It’ll be easier to have everyone back as a team again!” Token insisted, not for the first time. 

"No! We made a promise to keep this town safe and, in order to do that, as had to give up our roles as superheroes. More heroes just means more trouble!" Stan snapped back before everyone began shouting over each other. 

Taylor sighed silently before shoving the rest of his burrito in his mouth and used his powers to speed up time, causing lunch the bell to ring early. 

“What? But we still had thirteen minutes to eat.” Token looked down at his watch in confusion.

_ “Buttboy must’ve sped up time. Either way, lunch is over.”  _ Kenny said before getting up and walking to class without another word. Everyone else did the same, not looking at each other as they all left one by one. Taylor was still there with Kyle since they walked together to their next class. 

“Sorry about lunch… again. It's just, they don't understand! It's like what that one dude from the Captain America movie said, 'our very strength invites challeng, challenge insights conflict, and conflict brings catastrophe.' Not to mention some of us don't even know how to fully control our powers! Scott could've hurt someone last night." Kyle was running his hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly. "I just don't want people getting hurt. Is that so much to ask for?"

Taylor just shrugged his head as they started walking to their Biology class. Biology was really boring, in all honesty. Their teacher rarely even taught the class since he would just take care of his pet spiders and snake instead, so the kids would just sit and talk. Kyle and Taylor sat at their usual table in the front, immediately pulling out their phones. As expected, nothing much happened for most of class.

“Hey, Taylor,” at the mention of his name, Taylor looked up from his phone. “The guys and I are going to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie after school, wanna come with us? You can bring Butters too, if you want.” 

Taylor thought for a few moments before nodding in response. 

“Cool, I’ll send Butters a text for you. We'll be meeting by the theatre at around 4:15 so if you need to go home or something, go ahead and do that. And we're all paying for our own tickets so bring money.”

Taylor responded with a quick thumbs up before looking down at his phone, seeing that he had received a text from Kenny. 

__ _ Kenny: Hey, Douchebag, are you still up for tonight? _

__ _ Kenny: Turns out things are more complicated than we expected so there’s been a change of plans _

__ _ You: Ye. Gtg see T+P w/othrs tho. _

__ _ Kenny: that’s cool. Just meet us at Raisin’s _

__ _ You: 👌 _

  
  


Taylor stepped off the bus before everyone else, being towards the front among the girls. He always sat next to Wendy or the other girls since he always saw the boys anyway, so he enjoyed the break he had away from them. The only other boys allowed to sit with the girls was Butters and Tweek but Tweek was with Craig, while Butters was sitting with Cartman since he was Eric’s only friend. 

After the Mitch Conner thing, all the boys basically abandoned Cartman, finally sick of all his bullshit. Butters was the only one to really stick around with him, probably because he felt bad for him. Taylor also hung out with him from time to time but not very often.

Recently, Cartman has seemed slightly more violent, especially towards Butters. At least Taylor was there to make sure he never got seriously hurt, mainly because Eric was kinda scared of him. Everybody would be if they knew all the power he had. 

Taylor was at least grateful his parents weren’t screaming at each other all the time anymore and when his mom drank, it wasn’t because she was crying or trying to drown out her problems. 

“Hello, pumpkin!” Taylor’s mom greeted him once she heard him enter the house. She was sitting with his father on the sofa, watching some old movie about the titanic. “Did you want me to heat up some spaghetti for dinner?” 

Taylor shook his head, showing his parents his texts to Kenny. 

“Well, someone’s popular. Just be back before nine, alright?” 

“And I’ll give you some money so you can buy some food with your friends.” His mom added. “Just make sure you finish your homework before you leave.” 

Without another word, Taylor made his was upstairs, packing a small duffle bag with his costume. He still had about forty five minutes until he had to meet with the others so he sat down and read some messages from the Freedom Pals groupchat. It had been active last night but Taylor didn’t have the energy to check it until then.

_ ProfessorX-KnockOff: How was everyone’s patrol last night? _

__ _ Cap. D: I was stopping some burglars with Ken and I accidentally knocked down an entire street light… or two..  _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: It’s alright, Scott, it was only an accident. _

_ Zika: Mine was uneventful. Only thing I did was investigate some strange sounds coming from one of the garages in U-Stor-It. _

__ _ IronManButCheap: What was it? _

__ _ Zika: Some weird washing machine looking thing. Definitely wasn't a washer tho since it was glowing. Whoever owned it really wanted to keep it safe since a Vamp kid was guarding it. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t the only blood sucker there >:) _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: Wait, a vamp kid? Why the hell would he be there? _

__ _ Zika: Honestly, idk. But his bites really hurt. I think they’re getting stronger fake teeth which suuuuucks. Or maybe they’re doing that thing were they sharpen their canines. He actually drew a lot of blood!  _

__ _ ProfessorX-KnockOff: That sounds concerning. Are you alright?  _

_ Zika: yeah, I'm fine. I was still able to drink some of his blood and heal up but it still tasted funky. Like, normal it has a copper taste or something but his tasted like rotten milk. Almost like it wasn't even blood at all???  _

_ Cap. D: I still find it kinda gross your power is literally drinking blood. I'm surprised you haven't gotten a disease or something.  _

_ ProfessorX-KnockOff: Was anything else off about him?  _

_ Zika: um.. He kinda seemed to be levitating?? Ok, now that I think about it, I probably should've mentioned this sooner _

__ _ IronManButCheap: Yeah, they may be ‘Vampires’ but they’re still only supposed to be glorified goths.  _

__ _ Cap. D: Is it possible they’re turning into real vamps? _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: They better not. Those assholes still hate me for ruining their birthday party _

__ _ Zika: Wasn’t that, like, 5 yrs ago?? _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: Yeah. Pricks took my little sister. They got what they deserved _

__ _ ProfessorX-KnockOff: If Vamps are truly becoming real, this is extremely serious. Everyone meet at Raisin’s by midnight. _

__ _ IronManButCheap: Why Raisin’s??? _

__ _ ProfessorX-KnockOff: Mosquito was going to be their anyway and most likely going to get charmed so we’ll need to snap him out of it. _

__ _ Zika: I’m not gonna get charmed! _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: Wanna bet? _

__ _ Zika: ...no _

__ _ ProbablyA_Goth: Exactly _


End file.
